


Matt's First Threesome

by plisetskees



Series: NedCan Smut Week [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration, M/M, NedCan Smut Week, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan convinces Matt that a threesome is a totally great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's First Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> uwu posting on mobile once again sorry for formatting

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Matt says after breaking away from Jan's kiss. "We've talked about it before, I know you want it," Jan says, and then puts his mouth to a much better use by sucking on Matt's already exposed collarbone. "I know, and I want it for sure," Matt cuts himself off to take in a sharp intake of air when Jan suckles a particularly sensitive area. "I just can't believe we're doing it, with HIM of all people." "Believe it, babe. I can hear him coming up the hall now. It's happening." Jan stops his assault on Matt's chest for just a moment to get this out. 

Suddenly, the door opens and Matt yelps in surprise, despite the fact that he knows what is happening. "Damn, already half exposed for me, Mattie? I didn't know you were so needy," the smooth voice calls from the doorway. Matt recognizes the voice anywhere, even if he didn't have prior knowledge to who is at the door, he wouldn't even have to look up to know who it is.

In a moment of shyness, Matt shuts his eyes and attempts to cover his exposed chest. It's in vain, however, and soon Matt feels a second pair of hands on him, pushing away his arms. They are the calloused hands of a worker, the hands that have been in Matt's life for as long as he could remember, but never like this. These hands have always been for helping him out or pushing him down in some petty grab for land. These hands of his brother, and Matt would know them anywhere.

"You aren't going to turn invisible on us now, Mattie. We wouldn't want that. We want to see you when you're writing beneath us." Alfred nearly purrs, his voice sultry and low for once instead of loud and obnoxious. That, combined with the hands now toying at his nipples, is enough to make Matt gasp and his eyes fly open. He's shocked momentarily to find himself staring into lust-blown, blue eyes instead of the green eyes he's used to, but that doesn't last long, because Alfred gives a purposefully hard pinch to Matt's left nipple and any surprise he has dissipates, turning into full blown lust.

"When Jan approached me and asked me to do this, I was shocked, Mattie. I didn't know my brother was such a slut. But now... now I can see it." Alfred is still staring into Matt's eyes, as still thumbing Matt's hard nipples, and Jan is still sucking at his sensitive collarbones, and it makes Matt /moan./ That in turn makes Alfred smirk. "Such a slut, moaning for your big brother. You're a lucky man, Jan." Jan hums in agreement against Matt's collarbone, and the vibrations travel all the way to Matt'd cock, which is achingly hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans.

"Can I kiss you, little brother?" Alfred asks, and Matt nods, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks. He didn't expect Alfred to have such a brother kink, but he certainly wasn't going to poke fun at him just then. Jan leaves his place at Matt's chest and rolls to the side of the hotel room's king bed, making room for Alfred to straddle Matt. The American's lips touch Matt's, and instantly Matt feels a tongue against his own. Alfred doesn't taste like apple pie and cherry Coke, surprisingly. Instead he tastes like mint and coffee, and with his eyes closed the smell of leather and cigarette smoke that clings to Alfred pervades Matt's senses so much more intensely. 

The kiss doesn't last long, mostly because Jan gets impatient and starts to tug at the increasingly-too-tight jeans around Matt's hips. Okay, Matt thinks, there isn't a need for foreplay right now. He's already leaking pre-cum into his boxers and he aches to be filled. The pants and boxers come off in one swift motion almost as soon as Alfred is off of Matt's body. Jan must have stripped while the brothers were making out, because he is just as starkly naked as Matt is. Alfred doesn't waste any time getting his clothes off either. His prized bomber jacket is placed delicately on the ground, but the suit he wore underneath was nearly torn off as the American mutters under his breath about how Ludwig's dumb meeting dress code /seriously/ inhibits any sort of sexy times.

But, soon they are all naked, and Jan is reaching for the bottle of lube kept in the well stocked hotel drawer. Once the small bottle is out, Alfred grabs it from the Dutchman's hands. "I'll prepare him. I bet you keep him loose enough that that won't be too much of a problem, though." Alfred says, and it causes Jan to smirk. Alfred slicks two fingers with lube and plunges them into Matt with little warning, and, he was right. Matt was used to this, Matt could take the two fingers easily.

A third slipped in almost as easily. "I'd fuck you right now, but I don't want to hurt you too badly. Not to brag, but, Florida is one of my largest states." Matt would have groaned at his brother's dumb ego, if he wasn't so horny and aching to be filled. "He can take you, Alfred. I'm more worried about how we'll both fit." Jan says, stroking up and down Matt's thigh. Matt is confused by the statement for a moment, then it hits him. Oh, /oh./ He had never discussed with Jan how the whole threesome thing would work out, but he assumed they would be taking turns. 

Matt definitely isn't opposed to double penetration though. In fact, the idea makes him groan and thrust down against Alfred's fingers. "God, Mattie. You really want to take us both, don't you? What a slutty, kinky little thing you turns out to be." A smirk plays on Alfred's lips, and Matt doesn't have time for this. He needs to be fucked, NOW. So he voices that concern, albeit slightly on the soft side in a breathy moan. "What was that, baby brother? What do you want me to do?" Alfred teases, rubbing the tip of one finger against his prostate. "Fuck me, Alfred, please." It's still soft, and still a moan, but it works at least a little better.

"Don't call me Alfred." The American says. Matt is about to blurt out, 'Well what the fuck should I call you?' when it hits him. "Fuck me, /big brother./ Please, I'm begging you." Alfred's smirk grows wider, and apparently begging does work, because Matt feels the fingers leave him only to be replaced almost immediately by Alfred's thick cock. And, wow. Alfred wasn't just bragging about the #1 destination for old folks and Cubans. Florida was huge, bigger than Jan by far. It stretches Matt a little bit more than he's used to, but he takes it easily.

Alfred gives a few shallow thrusts, allowing Matt to get used to his size, before the Canadian feels more fingers playing with his rim. One of Jan's long, slender fingers pushes in beside Alfred, and for a moment, Matt almost thinks it might be too much. He whines in a bit of pain, before Alfred's cock and Jan's finger hit that spot inside him that makes him see stars. He thrusts down, and looks to Jan, silently begging him for another finger, begging to be filled.

And Jan does it, with a lot of stretching and a lot of lube. It takes time, but soon the Dutchman has three fingers inside of Matt, tight against Alfred's monster cock. Jan pulls them out and joins Alfred between Matt's legs that are spread almost impossibly wide.

"Safe word if it becomes too much," Jan says softly, and Matt would be touched by the concern if his dick wasn't so painfully hard at the moment. Matt ends up just nodding, and Jan pushes into him, filling him up more than he thought he could ever be filled. It hurts, oh god does it hurt, but it's a pain Matt loves and desperately wants more of.

After giving Matt a breather to adjust, the two men inside of him start to thrust. It's difficult at first to get a rhythm going, but, once they find it, Matt is in heaven. With two dicks inside him, his prostate is getting hit dead on with every thrust. He's filled so much, and he moans louder than he's ever moaned, momentarily forgetting that he was in a hotel room and he was surrounded by literally the entire world. He doesn't care, it just feels so /good./ He's sure the two men inside him feel just as great, if Jan's labored pants and Alfred's quiet whines are anything to go by.

Matt knows he won't last long. There isn't any way to prolong the inevitable when something feels /this/ good. After nearly 15 minutes of Jan and Alfred thrusting in tandem, Matt stripes his chest with cum without a single touch to his cock. Matt's clenching muscles make him tighter than he already was, and milks the orgasm out of both the American and the Dutchman simultaneously. Jan cums with a grunt, and Alfred finishes with a loud moan.

The two pull out of Matt and both roll to a different side of the bed. They're all three a sweaty, sticky, well fucked mess at this point, and they're all struggling to catch their breath. Out of habit, Matt curls up against Tim at his left, unwittingly leaving Alfred alone. 

"I'll take that as my cue to leave, then?" The American smirks, and leans over to press a kiss to Matt's lips. He gets off the bed and starts haphazardly pulling on clothes. Once dressed, he looks at the couple in bed. "Call me if you ever want to do something like this again." Alfred says as he leaves, and almost immediately the exhausted couple fall asleep.

The next morning, after a nice hot shower and a cup of coffee, Matt limps out of Jan's room so he can go to his own and prepare for the meeting in a few hours. As he leaves, he notices a note taped on the outside of Jan's door. 

'We respect your right to have after-meeting threesomes, but please, keep it down next time. Or keep your mind-blowing orgies at home (like we do.) We need to sleep without the banging of beds against walls pervading our dreams, and, besides, there's micronations here. (Sve and Fin nearly had heart attacks when Sea asked if he could go stop Alfred and Jan from hurting you, Matt.) -With love, The Nordics. (But mostly Denmark.)'

Matt doesn't think he's ever blushed harder as he hurriedly rips the note down.


End file.
